


Say Yes To Dress

by plinys



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Trope Bingo, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kate watches reality television and America doesn't understand the appeal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Yes To Dress

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this while watching a Say Yes TO Dress marathon, sorry not sorry.
> 
> For the proposal square on my bingo card.

“This isn’t Dog Cops?”

Kate looks away from the television to turn and give her girlfriend a look that hopefully conveys the word _obviously_ , before she turns back to the show. She expects America to head off to somewhere else, but the other woman doesn’t move from her spot behind couch.

“Princess watching the princess show, of course,” America says after two more minutes of standing behind the couch.

“It’s Friday Bride-day,” Kate says, in her defense, “there was nothing else on.”

That wasn’t entirely true.

There were plenty of channels playing the five o’clock news (but they had long since outlawed watching the news on their days off), a few Disney channel reruns that even Kate couldn’t bother subjecting herself to (for the obvious reasons), and one of those batman movies that she refused on watch on principal (after years of being a real superhero watching some actor just didn’t cut it).

She doesn’t have to look at America to know that there’s a skeptic look on her face, but she does anyways, reaching around to tug at the other woman’s wrist and drag her onto the couch with her.

“You really like this?”

“Yes, I do,” she insists, even though she’d never admit it to anyone other than America – she could already imagine what the guys would say if they saw her right now, “it’s romantic.”

“It doesn’t look romantic.”

“They’re buying wedding dresses,” Kate explains with a little huff, “the blonde there, she’s the bride, and she’s brought all her friends and family to help her pick out the dress that she’s going to wear when she walks down the aisle.”

“And that’s romantic?”

“Weddings are romantic,” Kate insists, before remembering the last wedding she went to and grimacing, “most weddings are romantic. Some weddings get interrupted by supervillains with plans to take over the world.”

That gets a laugh out of America, “ten bucks says that’s how our wedding would go.”

“Definitely, though there should be enough heroes attending to-“Kate starts and then stops when America’s words sink in, “wait, what do you mean _our wedding_?”

America doesn’t answer the question. Instead she suddenly turns away from Kate and starts watching the show as though it is the most interesting thing in the world.

It takes an obscene amount of will power for Kate not to probe any further and drag her own eyes back to the television as well. She pretends to make the appropriate noises as the woman on the show comes out in another dress.

“Did she say two thousand dollars,” America interrupts the show, and Kate can’t help the breath of relief that escapes her lungs at the sound of the other woman’s voice.

“That’s actually pretty cheap for a wedding dress.”

“Excuse me?”

“They’re normally upwards of three depending on the length and the amount of lace and-“

“Yeah, okay, princess, I’ve heard enough,” America says, her hand coming up to cover Kate’s mouth before she can explain further, “you’re not allowed to spend that much, just so we’re clear.”

Kate reaches up to pulls America’s hand away from her lips, so that she can speak, “I can’t afford that now anyways.”

That was one of the downsides of being disowned, no million dollar wedding for her. Then again, after having sat through her sisters Kate couldn’t exactly say that that was a bad thing.

Though she was sure if she had gotten her heart set on something that expensive she could probably convince Clint to buy it for her, but he’d no doubt demand that they dress was purple rather than white. The thought of that brings a smile to her lips.

A smile that America catches for a second later she’s asks, “what are you thinking, princess?”

“I’d want a purple wedding dress,” Kate answers.

“Like that one you wore-“

“More princess like,” she explains cutting America off, and watching the wide knowing smile that instantly finds its way onto the other woman’s face, “shut up, don’t say anything.”

“The princess wants to look like a princess.”

“I thought I told you to shut up,” Kate huffs.

America’s smile doesn’t falter for a second, “why don’t you make me, _princess?_ ”

So she does, darting forward to push the other woman down into the couch cushions, while she kisses her into silence. America responds to the kiss instantly, her arms coming up to tug at Kate’s shirt with a single minded determination, and as much as Kate would normally appreciate the motion, this time it causes her to stop, pulling back from the kiss to level America a glare.

“You’re not ruining my show with sex.”

“Sex won’t ruin it,” America insists, her hands not moving from Kate’s waist, “it’ll enhance it.”

“America-“

“Alternative, we could turn off your show?”

“If I turn it off how am I ever going to find my wedding dress,” Kate protests weakly.

“Let’s be honest here,” America says, looking up at her with a look that somehow manages to be both fond and defiant, “you’re going to spend way too much on something purple, and I’m going to be in shorts and my favorite jacket. We’re going to make Tommy officiate since he got drunk and sped through that test, and it’s going to be something small and quick with no time for super villain interruptions. Then I’m going to drag you through the multi-verse on the most romantic honeymoon of your life, ten times more romantic than anything you’ll see on this terrible show, so please, let me turn it off and get back to making out with you.”

“I think I might like the sound of that.”

“Great,” America says, surging forward again to kiss her, but Kate leans further backwards just as she does so.

The frustrated look on America’s face is far too adorable to be fair.

“Technically, I haven’t said yes yet, to the whole marrying thing,” Kate points out, “and you never actually managed to properly ask so-“

“Marry me?”


End file.
